warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SnowedLightning
Archive Hey Holly! I noticed you've been trying to make archive pages and I've been deleting them. Sorry 'bout that. But the correct coding for the page (it's what you need to call it) is "Approved Charart Gallery/Archive 1". Or something like that. The names are really hard. But the point is if it works, it shouldn't show up on the "Recent Wiki Activity" box. Thanks! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL I suppose i'm not much better. Thanks! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't fair. *crosses arms* I was late for my brother's soccer game. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: hey there Why thank you! I love random Chuck Norris facts, and if you find one you can always share wih me. Why don't we go on the irc and talk for a bit? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 20:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) go on the IRC please? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 21:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I made this text thingy for you Holly! I hope you like it! To get it, all you have to do it right click the text, click "save as", and save it. Then you can paste it anywhere you want! 16:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) yay! thank you!!! r u on the IRC? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 18:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) o ok, nah i have gmail tho. Can i ask u a couple questions here tho? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 18:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 1. Who iz ur fave warrior cat? 2. What is ur fave canon clan and fave cat in it. 3. Why do u like either of these? :) SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 18:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! =D ~Riverpelt Okay! I was pretty sure that we didn't have to enter, but I just wanted to be positive. (Lol, I'm really late to reply.) --[[User:Mistysun|'How can it be' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'2011 already?']] 19:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: This Media Wiki 1.06 is really bugging me. Ugh. Anyway, I copied them off of here, but I felt super guilty using tabby blanks already made, so I got my friend Jane (an amazing copier) and she copied them to look EXACTLY like them. You can use the blanks there. I hope you like them! Oh, and I did the same for torties. Shh! But keep it secret. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Um!!!!!!!! I was told you left a message to Kitsufox. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. We DON'T want Kitsufox on our wiki. Alright? So now I have to deal with HER, and she HATES me. So yeah... I'm mad... I'm trying to be nice... so I probably sound like an idiot. Please... keep matters of our wiki off of the WW. Thank you very much. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 23:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey... I have an idea. 'Kay? Please don't fight. You guys are friends. Holly- in the future, tell Forestpaw, so she can she can deal with the users herself, and not get Kitsu involved with the mess. She can be a little harsh at times. Forestpaw- just tell her that you don't want Kitsu involved and you'll get it yourself. I hope you two forgive each other. I'd hate to see my best buddies fighting. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 00:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! can u go on the IRC please??? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 20:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Umm.... Nightfern? As long as you apologize, it's fine. And mean wheat you say, which you do. Kitsu does get to the point; however it seems that she doesn't want us to have fun. She banned blog posts about Warriors, but Community Central, they're encouraging it. *sighs* Oh well. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Thank you Cloudskye! I'm honored to be senior warrior! =D 22:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:.. I can't remember the subject, haha Yeah... Well, Kitsu is "straightforward" person, as you said... we'll go with that. So am I. Seriously. How come I come across as nice and Kitsu doesn't? :P [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry if I created any problems for you about Kitsufox. I've never liked her and shes really too strict and a goody goody two shoes and I do just about anything I can that will annoy her. I'm really sorry that you guys got into trouble for this, but I really hate her. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ Charart Blank Hey, Holly! It's been a while! Anyway, I wanted to ask you (since you're leader of P:I) if we can add a new charart blank! I found it on WildPathofShadowClan and I thought it was cute! I thought it would be a 'Medicine Cat Apprentice' charart. It looks like it's gathering herbs! Respond! GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 20:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, Holly. I talked with Night and I change my mind. I'll leave it here so you can look at it tho. GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 21:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Blanks Sure. Let's delete the other apprentice blanks (no one has used them yet- exception Goldenflower)- I still want to keep the original. We can add the new medicine cat apprentice. If you don't mind, I deleted the "Warrior Stretching" because the lineart is weird and nobody's used that one. However, I don't think we should add the "WindClan Warrior" or specific things like that. That's going a little to far- we just need one or two. Do you agree? Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC)